Je t'aime, moi non plus
by McGreys-Fan
Summary: Mark, Derek, Addison and Meredith have to go to Paris for an important case. Maddison, Mer/Der. It is my first story so please, don't expect it to be perfect.
1. Chapter 1

As if life wasn't hard for Dr

Disclaimer: we own nothing 'cept the idea. Grey's Anatomy and characters are solely Shonda's. (Though I sure wish I had McSteamy around!)

Chapter 1

As if life wasn't hard for Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery, she had had to do 3 C-sections plus two pregnant teenagers that needed no more than a simple ultrasound, but their mothers were screaming so hard at them as if she wasn't there; and she didn't liked being ignored.

As she was lying in an empty on-call room, her pager started beeping. She groaned and got herself up unwillingly from the bed and checked her pager.

_Grey? What does she want now? Why is she in the NICU?__ Well, maybe it is actually an emergency,_ Addison thought, and rushed to the elevator. When the doors opened he found no one but Mark Sloan.

"Hey there Addie" he said with a grin.

"Dr. Sloan" she said, not wanting to start a conversation.

"Why are you so mad at me Addie? What did I do now? I was just trying to be nice-

"Mark shut up ok? I'm having a bad day and you're just making it worst, so just, leave me alone." She cut him off, a bit frustrated.

"You know, maybe I could help you release some stress…if you want to" He said with a smirk.

"Shut up" She said, trying not to make eye contact with him.

The elevator reached the fourth floor, and she rushed outside before he could say anything else.

"Dr. Grey" Addison said, when she saw her leaning against the wall, a bit nervous, "You paged me. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, Dr. Montgomery, not at all, it's just that," She took a deep breath, "Dr. Bailey asked me if there were any specialties I'd like to choose before I become a resident, and I thought that maybe you would have any case I could be helpful so that I…"

"Could see if you'd like to be an OB?" She said finishing the sentence for Meredith.

"Yes" Meredith replied quickly.

"Well I still don't have any cases, but if something happens, I'll let you know. Is that ok with you?"

"Absolutely. Thank you Dr. Montgomery."

"You're welcome Grey"

"You're joining the gynie squad?" Cristina asked as she loudly closed her locker, "Are you crazy? Did she black mail you or something?"

"Cristina, I just wanted to know how it felt to have a baby's life in your hands. It maybe a bit weird for you, but maybe that's what I was made for."

"She's Shepherd's ex-wife" Cristina replied.

"I – I think that she may be a good person", Meredith defended herself.

"That's it Mer. No more tequila for you", Cristina teased.

The next day, Addison hurried to the chief's office to find Mark and Derek already waiting outside of the chief's office.

"911 page?" Derek asked as she approached.

"Yep" She replied.

She was about to sit, but the door of the office opened and Patricia, the chief's assistant came out.

"Come in" She said. "Please take a seat. The chief will be with you in a minute."

All 3 of them went in and sat down as they had been told.

"Anybody got any clever ideas as to why we are here?" Addison said breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had settled amongst them.

"Not a clue." said Mark, "Out of ideas" said Derek.

Suddenly the chief came in and sat down behind his desk. Then he smiled at the 3 of them.

And Addison felt her day had just gone from bad to worse. She just knew that every time the chief smiled like that, it just wasn't good news for anyone on the receiving end.

"We have a very important case on our hands." The chief started, "There has been an accident in Paris. A millionaire by the name of Jean-Paul Gideoux has had a serious car crash on the highway going back to Paris. You may have heard about it on the news. He needs major plastic surgery, has major concussions particularly on the head. Aside of this his wife is pregnant and needing the best OB she can find. She has taken the news of her husband's injuries quite badly and nearly had a miscarriage. She needs Dr. Montgomery. And so it is that all 3 of you will be going to Paris to attend this family. All your expenses are being paid for and you will be lodged in the best hotel. Yes, Dr. Montgomery?" finished the chief at seeing Addison's puzzled face.

"You want all 3 to go to Paris and live within a few meters of each other?!"

"Yes Addie that is exactly what he's asking us to do." said Derek smirking at Addison and Mark's faces when they received the news. The chief then added. "Do you want any help with the case?"

"Actually, chief, Grey volunteered to help me in any case that came up as she is interested, I think, in becoming an OB. So I would like her to tag along with us." Addison smirked right back at Derek when she saw his face fall when she said this.

"Excellent then the four of us will be going." said Mark, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started, and looking at Addison. She sighed, "When are we leaving and for how long?" "For as long as is needed Addison. And by the way you might want to tell Grey fast. You leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's the next chapter :). I know it took me a loooong time to update, but I really had no time, and I'll try to write the next one ****before next Sunday, but I really don't know :)**

**Well****, enjoy. ;)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark Sloan stood outside the Chief's office, when suddenly Derek Shepherd approached to him.

'What are you doing here?' Mark asked.

'I'm here to see the Chief' Derek replied, 'you too?'

'Yeah' Mark answered. Patricia came out of the Chief's office, and told Mark that the Chief was ready to see him.

'If you're going to ask him something about tomorrow, you can come with me.' Mark told him.

'Sure?' Derek was slightly confused that he was being nice to him, but he did want to talk to the Chief about the trip.

'Yeah, it's fine' Mark shrugged.

'Chief, I uh, needed to talk to you about the trip-'

'If you're gonna ask me who will stay with whom,' The Chief interrupted, 'I already arranged that; Sloan, you're with Montgomery, and Shepherd, you're with Grey. Is there anything else?

'No sir'. Mark had to do a big effort to keep his face serious, and so did Derek.

'Well then, you'd better get going, I think you have some packing to do.' The chief said. They both stood up and left, smirking to themselves once they were out of the office.

'Dr. Grey' Meredith turned around, and found Addison standing behind her.

'Yes Dr. Montgomery?'

'I…uh… have a case that you would like. It is not here although I wish it was.'

'What do you mean?'

'We have to go to Paris. Some millionaire guy had an accident, and his wife almost had a miscarriage. She asked for me, and I could use some help.'

'Ok then.' Meredith answered a bit awkwardly. Addison nodded, turned around and started to leave, when Meredith called her again.

'Is it going to be just you and me?' she asked. Addison froze and turned around slowly.

'Actually… Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Sloan will be coming as well…' Addison answered trailing off. Meredith gulped.

'But… we won't be seeing that much of them, will we?' she ventured hopefully. Addison sighed.

'I'm afraid that we'll be seeing a lot of them in this trip. The chief has arranged for the 4 of us to share 2 suites in the hotel where we will be staying. All our expenses will be paid by our employers but the chief thought it better to be close to one another.' Meredith paled considerably.

'Oh.' Was all she could say.

'But I'll understand if you don't feel up to the trip, Dr. Grey-' Addison started to speak again but Meredith didn't let her finish.

'No, no, I'll be alright. So uh… when do we leave?'

'Tomorrow night.' this time, Meredith turned stark white.

'So soon…' was all she could choke out. Addison nodded miserably.

'So we better start packing.' Meredith nodded back. And they parted ways to go meet their lousy destinies.

'You do realize how lucky we are right?' Mark said to Derek. 'We're going to Paris for more than a week, just Addison, Meredith, you and me.'

'I don't see the point' Derek replied coldly

'We are getting the women we wanted, in another country, _and_ we get surgery' Mark smirked.

Derek thought about it for a moment. His ex-best friend could be right.

'I know… but Meredith's mad at me.'

'So? Addison is mad at me also'.

'She's always mad at you.'

'Shut up.'

**I know it was too short, but the best is yet to come :D. Next chapter will have more, I just wrote the first part today, and my sister helped me a bit with Mer/Addie part. **

***lu***


End file.
